Going Away
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her? HG/RL marriage paring.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger left England for two reasons. One: The father of her child was now Headmaster and a murderer and two: she didn't want her boyfriend to know that she was pregnant. The hunt for Voldemort's soul containers was dangerous and in November when she knew that she would be giving birth she packed up her bags and left England and her friends forever. She settled in Japan and a few weeks later she gave birth to her son, Anubis. Anubis was a smart baby with black hair, brown eyes, and a small nose.

She finished her education in Japan and then went to work at the Japanese Ministry of Magic and Sorcery. She met a lot of very interesting characters including a Card Mistress and a Space-Time Witch. News of things in England never reached Hermione and she hoped that Voldemort had been defeated and Harry had survived. Hermione had several boyfriends while living in Japan but she still loved Ron. Finally eleven years passed and a letter arrived from England, a letter for a foreign student to be trained at Hogwarts.

Dear Mr. Granger,

We are please to inform you that you've been accepted as a foreign exchange student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed everything that you'll need. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Sincerely,

Professor Flitwick,

Deputy Headmaster

"Can I go?" Anubis asked.

Hermione, thinking that Hogwarts was still under Voldemort's control told him no.

"And don't ask me why you can't go," Hermione told him.

"But they gave me everything that I need," Anubis told her.

"Hogwarts is deadly and dangerous," Hermione said. "It's run by Snape and I won't have you under his thumb."

"I hate you," Anubis said and ran upstairs.

Over the next couple of days Anubis barely talked to his mother and she couldn't bear to tell him anymore about Hogwarts. One day Hermione left for work, telling him that she would be back soon, but when she returned the house was empty. A note told her that he had gone to England, to Hogwarts.

"Snape's going to kill him," Hermione cried out and then ran to get to Hogsmead Station before the train arrived.

However things didn't turn out the way that Hermione expected. By time she got through all the wizard check points the Hogwarts Express had already left Hogsmead Station after dropping off all the students. Hermione knew that Anubis was under the darkness of Hogwarts and she would never see him again.

* * *

"I can't believe that your mum didn't want you to come," said Teddy Lupin.

"I know, she said that Hogwarts was evil," Anubis said.

Teddy snorted with laughter.

Anubis had been sorted into Gryffindor and had made fast friends with Teddy Lupin. He told her all about his strange relatives, which included Ron and Luna Weasley and Harry and Ginny Potter. He then told him about their children and his own father, Remus.

"I lost my mum in the Final Battle and Hogwarts lost a Headmaster," Teddy said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Anubis said.

"Yeah, my dad sometimes worries about me but I'm like my mum," Teddy said, "Strong."

"Glad to hear that," Anubis said.

When the feast was over the Gryffindor Prefect took the new students to Gryffindor tower. Anubis was happy that he was sharing a room with Teddy and both boys went to sleep. The next day was lessons and plenty of them. Monday morning was Herbology with the Hufflepuff's, which was taught by Professor Longbottom, History of Magic, taught by Professor Binns, and in the afternoon Transfiguration, which was taught by Professor Starlock. Tuesday was another lesson in History of Magic and then they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was taught by Professor Lupin. Wednesday was Herbology, History of Magic, and Charms with Professor Flitwick. At midnight they all went up to the tallest tower to learn Astronomy with Professor Sinatra. Thursday was Transfiguration and History of Magic and then Friday they had Potions with Professor Slughorn.

When they entered Potions both Teddy and he sat down in the back. They took out their supplies and then Professor Slughorn appeared. He was very fat and Anubis wondered how he was able to get into the classroom without bumping into something or even get in. He called roll and when he got to Sobek's name he looked at him.

"Your not related to Miss Hermione Granger, are you?" he asked.

"Yes, she's my mum," Anubis answered.

"Interesting," Professor Slughorn said. "She was a fine student. Where's she at now?"

"In Japan," Anubis answered. "She works for the Japan Ministry of Magic and Sorcery."

Slughorn nodded and then the lesson continued.

* * *

"I can't believe my baby boy is dead," Hermione cried out to her friend.

Sakura Lee looked at her. "How do you know that he's dead?" she asked.

"Because he's at Hogwarts and Snape runs it," Hermione said. "I don't know what to do now?"

"Did you even go onto the grounds?" Sakura asked.

"No, their still hunting down Muggleborns," Hermione said. "I would end up in Azkaban the moment the wards were activated."

"Want me to check it out," Sakura asked.

"That would be great," Hermione said. "Find my babies body and have it returned to Japan."

"As you wish," Sakura said and she left.

* * *

"I can't believe you got that Boil Cure right," Teddy said when the lesson had ended. "I was having trouble with it."

"I'm surprised as well," Anubis said.

"I think that Professor Slughorn was surprised," Teddy told him and then both boys headed up to the Great Hall.

When they sat down at the Gryffindor table Teddy's father came up to their table and cleared his throat. Anubis turned and saw the Defense Master.

"Can you come for tea this weekend?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Of course, sir," Anubis said.

"Good, I have a few things that I would like to talk about," Professor Lupin said and then headed for the staff table.

"Okay what was that all about?" Anubis asked his friend.

"Don't look at me," Teddy said. "The only time that dad wanted to spend time with me was if I had done wrong. He usually holes himself up somewhere and doesn't come out."

"Was he always like that?" Anubis asked.

"No," Teddy answered. "But he lost his wife so that can change anyone."

Anubis figured that might be true.

* * *

Sakura landed and looked around. Nothing about the grounds spoke of evil and she wondered where Hermione had gotten the idea that the grounds were evil. There was a graveyard and so she headed that way. As she passed she noticed names like Dora Tonks-Lupin and Fred Weasley. As she moved further back she read one tombstone that jumped out at her.

**Severus Tobius Snape**

**Born: January 9, 1960**

**Died: May 2, 1998**

_The bravest man that I've ever known-Harry Potter_

"Now that's interesting," Sakura said. "Snape's dead!"

"Do you think that Hermione doesn't know," Kero said.

"That's exactly what I think," Sakura told him. "Come on, lets ask someone that does know."

And she headed for the castle.

When she arrived she was directed to the Headmistress office. Once she arrived she met Professor McGonagall, a very stern but fair witch, and Sakura told her why she was here.

"Hermione is worried that her son is dead," Sakura told her.

"Hermione, Hermione is alive," McGonagall said.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "I believe her son is a student here."

"Yes," McGonagall said. "But I thought that Death Eaters had found her and killed her, leaving her son an orphan."

"Is that why you offered him the invitation," Sakura asked.

"Yes," McGonagall answered. "Oh Gods, this is going to be strange. The war ended eleven years ago with Harry defeating Voldemort."

"How did Snape die?" Sakura asked.

McGonagall sighed. "Our dear Headmaster was assassinated by Voldemort's snake because Voldemort thought that he was the true master of the Elder Wand."

She pointed to a painting of a very stern-looking man. "That's Severus Snape, our former Headmaster. We all thought he was evil but it turned out that he was on our side all along. He was buried next to Dumbledore on Harry's orders and Harry had a painting made for him."

"Did the Headmaster leave any children behind," Sakura asked.

"Absolutely not," said the painting and Sakura jumped.

"Sorry about that, dear, but paintings do talk here," McGonagall said and then, "Actually he left one."

"One, I don't have any bloody children," the painting of Snape said.

"It was in your memory," McGonagall told him and then turned to Sakura. "Back during Harry's sixth year, when Snape was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, someone came and used an Unforgivable on Hermione and Severus. We never found out who and the memory that Harry saw was so deep that it was almost impossible for Harry to see. But he saw it and the person that did it was Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know if he did it because he wanted to prove that he no longer cared about anything anymore but when that little boy arrived last night the hat revealed to me that he's Severus son."

"How could a hat tell?"

"I just can," said the hat.

"Does Hermione know that Snape has a son?" Sakura asked as the painting made yelling threats.

"Severus, do calm down," McGonagall told him. "I believe that she knows and that's the reason that she left. However things move on and I'm sorry that she's still stuck in the past."

Sakura got up.

"I'll let Hermione know that her son is still safe," Sakura told her. "And thanks for letting me know this."

"No problem, dear," McGonagall said and Sakura left.

* * *

A/N: Poor Severus's painting, not knowing that you have a son. Also I added a small dash of anima characters to make it a little interesting. But they won't appear all the time. Next up: Hermione visits Hogwarts but doesn't believe a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

* * *

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Why was I never told that I have a son?" the painting of Snape asked McGonagall.

"Because I believed that Hermione needed to tell you when she was over the belief that you had done what you did for whatever reason she believed you did what you did to the Headmaster," McGonagall said. "But I do believe that it was unfair that she didn't keep in touch."

"Do you think Miss Granger will come back?" Snape asked.

"I hope so," McGonagall said. "She really needs to know that things moved on."

"And what about her blasted relationship with Weasley?" Snape asked.

McGonagall sighed. "It's going to break her heart when she finds out that Ron is married."

"I'm sure she'll get over it," Snape said.

"I hope your right," McGonagall said.

* * *

"Snape's dead," Hermione said.

"Yes," Sakura said.

She had arrived from England and had taken a few days to get over her travels. She then headed to see Hermione and report what had happened.

"Good, I'm glad he's dead," Hermione said. "I bet he got locked away in Azkaban."

"Actually he's buried on the Hogwarts grounds and there's a painting of him in the Head office."

Hermione stared at her. "No, that's impossible. No one would dare put up a painting of a stinking Death Eater on the wall. Those are good wizards and witches up there. No, I don't believe it."

'Then go and see it for yourself," Sakura told her. "Return to Hogwarts. The battle is long over and you're the only one living in the past."

Hermione did just that.

When she arrived on the Hogwarts grounds and went looking for the tombstone of Severus Snape. She found it and Hermione screamed in horror as she saw where he was buried. She bent down to yank it out but a large pair of hands pulled her away.

"Don't be destroying the Headmaster's tombstone," said a gruff voice that Hermione remembered.

She turned around. "Hagrid, is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Who-."

"It's Hermione," Hermione said.

"Hermione, your back," Hagrid said, and gave her a huge hug. "Why are you back and why are you destroying his tombstone?"

"I came back to see if what I've heard is true and that man doesn't have any right to be buried here. He killed the Headmaster."

"Nope, he was forced to," Hagrid said. "He gave his memories to Arry and he used them to defeat You-Know-Who."

Hermione stared at him. "No, that's impossible. He's loyal to Voldemort. I bet Harry killed him, like he promised that he would."

"No, You-Know-Who killed him," Hagrid said. "It's in history books."

Hermione couldn't believe that Hagrid believed this lie. "No, he murdered the Headmaster, he's a filthy Death Eater, and I can't believe that you believe that he's this nice man. I want his grave removed right now and dumped into the ocean."

"Can't do that," Hagrid said. "He was a good man and still on our side."

"I bet Remus doesn't believe it," Hermione said.

"Actually he was there when Snape died," Hagrid said. "He also saw the memories."

"No, I don't believe you; I don't believe any of this."

Hermione ran into the castle leaving a very confused Hagrid behind.

* * *

Anubis was still reeling over what Professor Lupin had told him. He was the only son of Severus Snape, a very famous Headmaster and one that had been the key to defeating Voldemort. His mother had never told him anything about his father and so he believed that his dad didn't want him. To hear that his father was famous was something unexpected.

"So you're a Snape," Teddy said.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Anubis said. "But why didn't my mum tell me?"

"I guess she was living in the past," Teddy suggested.

"Maybe," Anubis said.

* * *

"Why is this lie that Snape was a hero floating around," Hermione demanded of McGonagall. "And why is the traitor's painting here?"

"Because he is a hero and because Harry wanted the painting here," McGonagall told her. "Hermione, you might find this difficult to realize but Snape died a hero and Harry had his painting placed her. I'm sorry if the truth upsets you but you can't be right about everything."

Hermione looked furious.

"Ron Weasley's married," McGonagall suddenly said and Hermione's furious look changed to shock.

"W-What," Hermione said.

"He's married, to Luna," McGonagall told her.

Hermione felt the tears welling up. This was all someone's fault and she knew that it was Snape's.

"If Snape hadn't-."

"Hadn't done what he had done," McGonagall finished. "I know all about that. It was Draco Malfoy that did it. So if it's anyone's fault that you're not a Weasley its Malfoy's."

Hermione didn't want to believe this and then the painting spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'm a father?" Snape's painting asked.

"Like you have any right to know Anubis," Hermione hissed.

"Anubis, what a stupid name for a child," Snape's painting commented.

Hermione glared at him and McGonagall held up her hand.

"Please, let's not argue," McGonagall said, "It gives me heartburn. Now let's turn to the matter at hand. Your arrival does present a small problem. A few years back the Ministry enacted a law. It states that Pureblood and Half-bloods have to marry Muggleborn witches and wizards. A vast majority of couples are still married but now that your back you might get a letter."

"Oh and I'm suppose to marry someone that the Ministry chooses or what?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry will choose the mate for you," McGonagall said. "I will try and keep them from finding out that your back but I'm afraid that might not be possible."

"Thank God I'm dead," Snape commented.

Hermione growled at him and then turned her attention to McGonagall.

"Fine do what you need to," Hermione said, "Because I'm not ever getting married to some filthy Death Eater."

And she stormed out.

She returned to Japan to continue working at the Ministry of Magic but only with the promise that nothing bad would happen to her son. Anubis wrote to her, telling her all about his new friend Teddy and about the fact that he had learn to fly.

"It was really cool," Anubis said. "And Teddy is a great friend."

Hermione wondered how long the friendship would last when Teddy found out that Anubis was a Snape.

* * *

"So what did you score in your Transfiguration essay?" Teddy asked that night.

"I got it right," Anubis told him.

Teddy snorted. "Lucky you," he said. "My father is upset that I'm not doing well in Transfiguration."

"Well if you spent more time actually listening you would do well," Anubis told him.

Teddy glared at him but a girl piped up. "You know, he's right."

"Like I need any help from another Know-It-All," Teddy snarled.

The girl's eyes welled up and she ran up to her dorm.

"Nice going, Lupin," Anubis commented.

"Oh can it, Snape," Teddy commented back.

"Well that's rude," Anubis said. "Laura can't help it if she's smart."

"Yes, she can," Teddy said. "She can keep her mouth shut."

Anubis slammed his book shut and left Teddy alone.

* * *

A/N: Sounds just like old times. I won't be posting again until Saturday. I want to get a few more chapters of this story written so that you'll be happy. Next up: Hermione is forced back to England by a letter and Remus is forced to think about being a husband again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

* * *

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks, I sort of like the idea of posting two chapters when I update. I think that it really tells people that I'm dedicated to the story.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'm trying to smile, I really am. I just wish this website would get it that there's a problem.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione was busy working on a new law, which was stupid, when one of her co-workers dropped a letter off. Hermione was so busy with what she was reading she didn't notice it. Only when she took a break did she see it. It had the seal of England's Ministry of Magic and she knew this was the letter that McGonagall had told her she might get. She took a deep breath and then opened it.

Dear Miss Granger,

It has come to our attention that you made a quick return to England. Due to the fact that you're still alive and have a son we have deemed you fertile and request your return to England at once. You have a post in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and due to your new position you're required to set an example. You have been paired up with Remus Lupin, a widower with a son, and the marriage will start the moment that you set foot on English soil. Proper paperwork will be waiting on you as concerning this new development.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

Department of Magical Law Enforcement,

Ministry of Magic

"I can't believe this, I have to leave now," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry about this, Miss Granger," said her boss. "But your transfer is immediately active."

Hermione sighed and got up. "Thanks for letting me know," she told him and then left, making her plans to return to England.

* * *

Anubis was busy with his Defense Against the Dark Arts work when an owl came in through the open window. It was one of the last of the warm days before fall fully hit them and they had to suffer through the cold. It was addressed to him and he took it.

_Dear Mr. Granger,_

_ Your mother, Hermione Jean Granger, has been paired up with Professor Remus Lupin. As a result you have the right to keep your last name that you have now or change it to Lupin. Note that any change will end any bloodline that you might have. You have two weeks to decide._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement,_

_Ministry of Magic_

"That's not fair!" Anubis said. "I don't want to change my last name."

"What are you looking at?" Laura asked.

He and Teddy weren't talking since he had defended Laura so Laura had decided to be friendly with him.

"My mum is marrying Professor Lupin," Anubis told her.

Laura stared at him. "Oh no, the Marriage law," she said.

"The what law?"

"The Marriage Law," Laura said. "Everyone is under it when they turn sixteen. Of course I didn't think that your mum would become a Professors wife."

"Do you think that Professor Lupin knows," Anubis asked.

"Oh I'm sure he does," Laura said. "However I think it's wicked that your stepfather will be Professor Lupin. He's really nice and everyone likes him. So are you going to change your last name?"

"No," Anubis said. "I'm not ending my father's line."

"You mean Snape's line," Laura said and Anubis nodded. "I think it's cool that you're related to him. Personally I think you should tell the Ministry that you wished to be called Anubis Snape. That way everyone knows that he didn't die without children."

"I wonder what my father would think of all this if he knew," Anubis commented.

"Want to find out?" she asked.

Anubis looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well he has a painting in the Head's office, I've seen it, and it will be a good chance to talk to him."

"Can I really?" Anubis asked.

"Sure, follow me," Laura said and both Gryffindors left.

When Anubis saw Professor Snape's painting for the first time he couldn't believe that's where he had gotten his hair from. The man was busy reading a book and only stopped what he was doing when Laura cleared her throat. He put the book down and looked at them.

"Hello Uncle Severus," Laura said.

"Hello, Laura dear," Snape said and then looked at Sobek. "And who's this?"

"This is Anubis," Laura told him.

"Hello, sir," Anubis said. "Um, I came here to ask you if you would mind if I changed my name to your last name."

"And why would you want people to know you're related to me?" Snape asked.

"Well I heard how you saved the Wizarding World and I want people to know that you're my father. I'm not ashamed."

"You should be," Snape said. "I attacked Fred Weasley."

"Which was an accident," Laura told Anubis. "Come on, Uncle Severus, I think it's a great idea."

Snape muttered something that neither student's heard. "Fine, but don't blame me if your mother gets mad."

"We won't," Laura said and both of them left.

* * *

"Dad does this mean that Anubis will be my stepbrother," Teddy said.

"Yes," Remus said. "And I know that both of you will be great brothers."

"Well I would be a great brother if he quit defending Laura Malfoy," Teddy told him.

Remus eyed him. "What's wrong with Laura Malfoy? She's a very smart witch."

"That's the problem with her, she's too smart," Teddy said, "And now their talking to each other."

"And you have a problem with that," Remus said.

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I've got a problem with that," Teddy said. "Boys should not be defending girls."

Remus shook his head. "Is that the only thing that you're having problems with?" he asked his son.

"No, will a baby be coming into the picture?" he asked.

"Naturally, why?"

"Well I don't want a little brother or sister," Teddy said. "I'm okay with Anubis being my stepbrother but I don't want another baby."

"But that's the whole point of marriage," Remus said, "Having children."

But Teddy didn't want to hear it. "No-baby," he said and ran out.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts and once she was there Filch took her things and had her follow him. She had a feeling that they were going to the quarters that the teachers slept but to her surprise they ended up in a different section of the castle.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Because Lupin lives here," he snapped, "Or has the know-it-all forgotten something as simple as that."

Hermione glared at him. "I don't go around and see where people sleep," she snapped back.

"Oh that sounds so surprising," he snarled and then left her alone.

"Jerk," Hermione said and then knocked on the door.

It opened and Hermione led her things in. She didn't need Filch to help her with her luggage but only had done it to make Filch feel needed. She had no idea why McGonagall even kept him. The inside was done tastefully yet simple. A bedroom door was open and Hermione peaked inside. Inside looked like an eleven-year-old lived there and Hermione figured that this was Teddy's room. The next room was larger with a huge bed and an empty wardrobe was open.

She started to unpack, placing her things in the proper place, and then she let out Crookshanks. The old cat walked slowly around and then jumped into the bed and curled up.

"I see you have no problem being here," Hermione, smiling at her friend.

* * *

"What I don't understand is why you're not returning to your quarters," McGonagall asked Lupin.

"Because Hermione will be there and I can't bear to see what she looks like," Lupin told her.

McGonagall shook her head. "You think that Hermione is ugly or something."

"Well, no, but she isn't the same person that she was when I taught her and she thinks that Severus is this villain."

"Well she'll come around," McGonagall said. "They all do, in time. So did you have a talk with Teddy?"

"Yes and he says that he doesn't want to have a little brother or sister," Lupin told her.

McGonagall shook her head. "He'll come around," she told him.

"Gods' I hope so," Lupin said.

* * *

A/N: Oh boy Teddy really wants to be the center of his father's attention. Next up: Hermione and Remus consummate their marriage, Teddy and Anubis get back together as friends, and Hermione starts her first day at the English Ministry of Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

* * *

(_Warning: My pathetic attempt at smut. You've been warned that this chapter was not written by an expert romance writer. Personally I don't understand how anyone could write a romance story and it gets on the New York Times bestseller list._) Also e-mail me if you think that this is going beyond K and I'll change the rating.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione was busy getting to know Teddy Lupin when Remus returned from whatever men did when they were trying to get away from going home. Remus looked a lot different then when she last saw him and she had to admit that he did look handsome.

"Hello, Hermione," Remus said.

"Hello," Hermione said, smiling at him. "I'm sorry if I was going somewhere that I shouldn't but I wanted to get to know Teddy."

"Fair enough," Remus said. "He's a good kid!"

"I figured that much from what Anubis tells me," Hermione said. "How are things going with your transformation?"

"Well," Remus said. "Slughorn is continuing Severus research into a cure of the bite. If it works out then your son gets the money."

Hermione was stunned and it showed on her face.

"I know, I was shocked as well," Remus said. "But he did a lot of work on the bite when he was Headmaster."

Hermione sighed. "Everyone keeps on telling me that Severus ended up being a good man and I don't want to believe it but somehow I'm finding it harder and harder not to believe it. Anubis is so much like his father with brains and being an even more know-it-all then I was."

"I heard that he wants to change his name from Granger to Snape," Remus said.

Hermione looked at him. "What!"

"That's what he wants," Remus said. "And personally I think that it will do the world some good to know that the Snape line has continued."

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"He's old enough to make that choice," Remus said. "At least Sirius isn't around to cause any problems."

Hermione's eyes flashed at the mention of Sirius name.

"So what made you decide to name your son Anubis?" Remus asked.

"Well I was on an Egyptian kick and I thought that Anubis would be a cool name," Hermione said. "He likes it but Snape's painting thought it was a stupid name."

Remus snorted. "Who cares what that painting says," he commented. "Anyway the God Anubis was the Egyptian God of Embalming."

"Thanks, Hermione said and then she added, "I'm sorry about putting you in this position of having a new wife."

"I don't really mind, though I'm finding hard to get away from the image of you as a student."

"And I'm finding it hard to get away from you as my teacher," Hermione said. "How in the world did you escape from the law?"

"I went to Germany for a few years," Remus answered. "I came by at the beginning of this term and it took the Ministry sometime to figure out that I was back."

"Well at least I wasn't handed over to someone that hated me," Hermione reasoned and then she pulled out a purple potion. "This potion will be able to help us since it's clear that the Ministry expects us to do more then spend time in the same room."

She uncorked it and drank half of the potion. She handed him the rest and he drowned it down in one gulp.

"What does this stuff-." He stopped as the effects hit him.

Hermione groaned as well and then he kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. The potion, which Hermione had invented, made it impossible to think. The only thing that they wanted to do was get their clothes off and climb into bed. Hermione took out her wand, and waving it, their clothes folded neatly on a chair. They fell on the bed and Hermione moaned as he started to kiss her, his hands moved over her body.

"I can't wait," Hermione told him. "Please, I need you inside me."

Remus positioned himself and entered in her. She gasped as he filled her and then moaned as he moved inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust in and out of her, making her gasp and then screamed his name as she climaxed. He poured himself into her and then pulled out. A few moments later the potion wore off and they both gasped for breath.

"Gods, that potion was something," Remus said.

"Now you know why the Japanese have lots of children," Hermione joked and then they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Your rotten mother moved in," Filch told Anubis just before he entered the Great Hall for dinner.

Anubis hated it when someone called her mother rotten.

"When did she move in?" Anubis asked.

"This afternoon," Filch answered and then moved past him.

When Anubis sat down at the Gryffindor table Teddy was waiting on him. Laura asked him if it was true that his mother had moved in and was living with Teddy's father.

"Yes, it's true," Anubis told her.

"Yeah and my dad was talking to me about a baby," Teddy told her.

"Oh that's cute," Laura said. "I have a couple of brothers and sisters."

"Gross, I don't want another child around," Anubis said. "I'm fine with a stepbrother and father but no baby."

Laura rolled her eyes. "It's going to happen," she told them.

"Like hell it will," Teddy said, crossing his arms and looking defiant.

"Whatever," Laura said and went back eating.

* * *

Hermione got up and showering, she left her quarters. Hermione had really loved last night but she needed her rest so that she could be presentable. She left the grounds and Appearated to the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry was alive with people going to different departments and Hermione arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement fifteen minutes early.

"Mrs. Lupin, welcome," said her new boss. "I hope that your journey back to us was pleasant."

"It has been an experience," Hermione said. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well let's get you to your desk and then we have a few laws that are coming up for review or repeal," he said. "I'll let you take your time since it will be weeks before they are needed to be seen."

Hermione nodded and then followed him

The first law that was up for review was concerning Pureblood acts that had been in place for several hundred years. Several of them allowed a Pureblood to buy his way into the Ministry of Magic and into a position of great authority. Hermione wanted that to end. She had seen what happened when Purebloods were in-charge. Another was Umbridges horrible werewolf act that she had brought up after Hermione's third year. Well that was going to change as well.

Each law that she looked at made her blood boil even more. She hated all these Pureblood acts that allowed them so much room to do whatever they wanted. She was determined to put an end to all of that. She worked hard all day, on her feet all the time, and running here and there. At lunch she ate something quick and then returned to her work, her body filled with a goal…to end everything that gave Pureblood's an edge.

* * *

"So what do you think of having a stepmother?" Anubis asked Teddy.

"Well I haven't met her so I don't know," Teddy answered.

They both had a hard day and Professor Longbottom wanted an essay on the different kind of plants. He had asked for ten different kinds.

"What are you up to?" Anubis asked.

"Three," Teddy answered, "You?"

"Seven," Anubis answered.

"Lucky you," Teddy commented. "You'll be done before me."

Anubis chuckled. "That's because I have more focus," he told Teddy.

"Hay, I have focus," Teddy protested.

"Can you both quit arguing," Laura asked.

"I'll only quit if you stop acting like a Malfoy," Teddy told her.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"What is so wrong with Laura?" Anubis asked.

"She's a Malfoy and my Godfather's best friend, Ron, told me not to associate with a Malfoy.'

"And do you, like, believe everything that your Godfather's best friend tells you?" Laura asked.

"Um, yes," Teddy answered.

"Then you make your father really proud," Laura snapped and went back to her reading.

Teddy stuck out her tongue.

* * *

A/N: Now we know that Teddy is mature. Next up: Hermione is tested by Madam Pomfrey and Laura runs into trouble with some of the Slytherins.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

* * *

To Everyone that reviewed: Sorry about the delay but now I'm having to contend with one thing or the other. I've got the internet back in my home but my mother is doing a on-line course for computers so I've got less time to update. I will try and update several times a week but I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 5

Anubis always saw his mother as he and Teddy headed to their classes. Anubis wasn't sure how his mother was doing being married and he worried about her. On the days that he didn't see her he knew that she was working. It seemed that she was always working and he told Teddy about how he was feeling.

"Dad told me that your mum really didn't care that he was a werewolf," he said. "Maybe she's working on something to cure him of his curse."

"Is that possible?" Anubis asked.

"Don't know but anything is possible," Teddy said. "Personally it would be nice for dad not to have to worry about changing into a monster once a month."

Anubis knew that Teddy was the only one that had a point.

* * *

Hermione entered the Hospital Wing to have Madam Pomfrey check on her. It had been a couple of days since she had married Remus and she was required to have someone check if she was expecting. She trusted Poppy more then those stupid Healers at St. Mungo.

"Alright, lay back," Poppy told her.

Hermione did as she was told and the Matron checked her over with her wand. The wand did nothing and Madam Pomfrey told her that she wasn't expected.

"Thanks," Hermione said, getting up.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened," Madam Pomfrey told her, "I know that you dislike this whole mess."

"I do but I can't do anything about it," Hermione told her, "Thanks for caring."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and Hermione left.

Hermione walked around the grounds, her thoughts on everything that had happened, and thought about how much her life had changed. She saw her son sometimes but not enough, not like when they were all back home. She still hated Snape for what he had done to her during her sixth year but she loved her son more then life itself. She knew that if anyone hated her enough they could use her son to get to her but at this moment she didn't care.

* * *

Laura was coming back from Charm when she saw them, a whole group of students that were part of Slytherin House. She knew that they all hated her for not being in Slytherin and as they approached she knew they were going to attack her.

"Well look what we have here, the Malfoy traitor," one of them teased.

Laura backed away, hoping that a Professor would come out and see what was going on.

"Yeah, I heard that your daddy hates you," said the other.

"Hay," yelled Teddy and Laura breathed a sigh or relief.

"Oh look it's your half-blood friends," said the leader but they backed away when Teddy and Anubis joined her.

"What are you morons doing?" Anubis asked.

Laura knew that he hated it when people were made fun of.

"We're not doing anything," one of them said, a girl that was several years older then them.

"Like heck you were," Teddy said, "No self-respecting person corners one person."

Several of them laughed and then the leader pulled out his wand and before they could do anything he sent a spell and it hit Anubis. Anubis's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell on the ground.

"ANUBIS!" Laura screamed as she came to his side.

The Slytherins bolted.

Teddy ran to get some help and Professor Flitwick and several other Professors arrived. Laura saw his mother in tears as Anubis was taken away. At once the Headmistress wanted to know what had happened.

"Several of the older Slytherins were making fun of me and Anubis and Teddy arrived. One of them hit Anubis with this spell and he passed out."

"Is Anubis going to be alright?" Teddy asked.

"I hope so," Laura heard the Headmistress answer.

* * *

Hermione was beside herself with worry and stayed with her son when she could. Minerva told her that she had told the painting of Severus what had happened and wanted to know what Poppy had said.

"She said that it was one of the spells that his father had created," Hermione told her.

"That's what Severus said," Minerva said, "Though he doesn't remember the exact spell or the potion that can be brewed to save his life."

Hermione cried and Minerva decided to leave her in peace.

* * *

"Is Anubis going to be alright/" Laura asked Teddy.

"I don't know," Teddy answered, "Though I'm worried that he might not wake up."

Laura felt the tears welling up. This had been all her fault and because of it a really great friend wouldn't wake up.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that an old friend of Miss Granger is going to come and visit," Teddy told her, "She might be able to help."

"I hope so," Laura said, "I just can't stand the idea of Anubis in the hospital wing looking like he's dead."

"I know," Teddy said.

* * *

A/N: Poor Anubis. Next up: Yuko, the Dimensional Witch arrives, and offers a chance to save Anubis but that involves Teddy and Laura. Can they do it?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

Chapter 6

Both Teddy and Laura found studying hard, especially with their thoughts on their friend. Teddy knew that Anubis was the kind of person that would always be there for you and, here, he was in the Hospital Wing and no one knew how to enable him to wake up.

"I heard it was a spell that Anubis dad invented," Laura said as they left Transfiguration.

"I heard and Headmaster Snape's painting doesn't remember how to reverse it," Teddy said.

"So what's going to happen?" Laura asked.

"I have no idea," Teddy said.

* * *

Hermione knew when Yuko appeared, she could sense her, but when she did she was wearing something sensible. Her eyes flashed with the urgency of why she was here.

"Thanks for inviting me," Yuko told her.

"I'm glad that you accepted," Hermione said, "I need you to help my son."

"I understand that your upset about what happened but the only real person that can help him is his father."

"Snape's dead!" Hermione spat.

"True, but he needs his father's help," Yuko told her, a firm tone, "I can bring him there but he needs his friends with him."

"Do you know what curse my son was hit with?" Hermione asked.

Yuko smiled at her. "I can't tell you unless you pay for the information."

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that Yuko's payment was high.

"What does my son and his friends have to pay for him to get better?" Hermione asked.

Yuko looked at her. "Remus and Draco will be the ones that pay, even if they don't know it, and your son has already paid. With his illness."

Hermione gasped but Yuko went past her and was gone.

* * *

Teddy and Laura spent their free period to visit Anubis. He was still out and the look on Madam Pomfrey's face told them that she didn't believe that he would ever wake up. A door opened but neither Teddy nor Laura turned to see who had entered.

"Can I have a word with them?" a woman asked.

Madam Pomfrey quickly left and that's when the two friends turned.

"Who-."

"My name is Yuko, I'm a Dimensional Witch," the woman told them, "I'm here to help your friend out."

"Can you wake Anubis up," Teddy asked.

"No, but I can take you all to a person that can save him," Yuko told Teddy, "This person will know exactly how to cure him."

"But the only person that knew the curse was Anubis father," Teddy said.

"And that's exactly who's going to help you," Yuko told him. "Do you want to save him?"

"Of course we do," Laura said and Teddy nodded.

"Then you'll take him with you to the unknown," Yuko told them, "However you'll have to face things that you've only read about in books. Be prepared for whatever will happen."

She then opened a portal and the three of them vanished.

"Good luck," Yuko said and left the wing.

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was glad that the feast was over. Sirius Black was out there, wanting to kill Harry, and he had a Potions Master that really hated the new Defense Master and a Defense Master that was just trying to survive. He liked Remus as a person and couldn't understand why Severus hated him.

Suddenly he sensed something, something that smelled like Yuko's magic. He slowly headed for the source and came across three students, one knocked out. He at once took his wand out and checked the boy out. His magic told him that the child was cursed.

"Please, can you help him," the girl asked.

She had blond hair and a pale pointed face. She looked a lot like a Malfoy but he knew that Lucius didn't have any other children. The other boy had sandy hair and looked a lot like Remus did at that age. The boy that was knocked out had black hair and looked exactly like Severus did at the age of eleven.

"We'll take him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore told them. "What's his name?"

"Anubis Snape," the girl said, "I'm Laura Malfoy and this is Teddy Lupin. We're all in Gryffindor."

"I can see that," Dumbledore said, "I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'll make sure that your friend is safe."

He saw that this girl was upset but with a few words he lifted Anubis up and had them follow him to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey appeared and Dumbledore placed Anubis on the bed. At once she began to work her magic while Laura told Dumbledore about what had happened and how his father was the only one that could help him.

"He created the curse," Teddy told him.

"So Yuko told you that you had to come here and Severus could help you."

Both of them nodded and then Dumbledore asked the important question. "Who's your friend's mother?"

"Hermione Granger, well she goes by Lupin now," Teddy answered.

This shocked Dumbledore because he knew, for a fact, that Severus hated Miss Granger.

"So this is Hermione Granger and Severus Snape's son," Dumbledore said and they both nodded. "I'll have a word with him about helping you out but we need to wake him up."

* * *

A/N: Let's hope they'll be fine. Next up: Dumbledore wakes Anubis up and cons Snape into helping them.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

Chapter 7

"No one can wake him," Teddy told Dumbledore.

"It might seem that way but I can do a lot of things that normal wizards can't," Dumbledore told him and waving his wand he said something under his breath and Anubis woke up.

"I'm in pain," Anubis rasped.

"I know you are, my boy, but I need you to hang in there," Dumbledore told him and then turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Go into my office and get that golden box. Bring it back here."

"Yes, Albus," Madam Pomfrey said and then left.

"What will the necklace do?" Laura asked him.

"It will give him time until I can find out from Severus what curse he created," Dumbledore told her, "Then we can work on an antidote and get you three back home."

Dumbledore then sat down and waited for Madam Pomfrey to return.

When she did Dumbledore took the box and magically opened it. He took out a necklace and placed it around Anubis neck. He then hid it under Anubis clothes and waited. A golden glow appeared and Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now we'll let him rest tonight and I'll make sure that everything that you need will be with you," Dumbledore said, "I also am keeping you all in the same house, so that there will be no confusion when you all return. It's important that the necklace remains around his neck until the cure can be found."

"Thank you, sir," Anubis said, smiling at him.

"No problem," Dumbledore said and then led Laura and Teddy away.

Later that night he summoned both Severus and Remus to his office. He knew that it was important that they knew what was going on and hopefully Severus would be able to tell him what curse had been used on that poor boy.

"You wish to see us, Albus," Remus said.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Before I start I must ask have you both heard of a witch named Yuko Icharia?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"She's a very powerful Dementional Witch," Dumbledore said, "And her hand is in some of what I'm about to tell you."

He paused.

"There are three children," Dumbledore started, "One of them, a poor boy named Anubis, has been cursed by a curse that you created."

He pointed to Severus who stared at him.

"What kind of curse is this?" Remus asked.

"All I know about it is that its causing physical pain and nothing was able to wake him up."

He saw Severus becoming thoughtful and then he spoke. "The only curse that I know of is the one that I created to give Tom Riddle his horrible appearance. I put the spell in a book and it was lost a year after Riddle fell."

"Someone must of found it and used it," Dumbledore said, "What I need is a antidote."

"There are several that I know of, that I invented, one of them is a Paternity Solution and it will restore a person's original appearance."

"When can it be brewed?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need to find out who his parents are and see if they'll agree," Severus said.

"Then you and Miss Granger will be responsible for the potion being brewed," Dumbledore told Severus.

"Me and-."

"Are you telling me that Anubis is Severus and Miss Granger's son," Remus said and Dumbledore nodded. "Who would attack him?"

"Laura Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's daughter, told me that it was the Slytherins that attacked him because him and Teddy, your son, Remus, was protecting her," Dumbledore said. "I sensed no lies from them."

"Why would Slytherins attack Severus son, I mean, they would incure Severus wath."

"She didn't tell me the whole story and I didn't ask," Dumbledore said, "But I'm hoping that by time this is all done we'll know the full story."

He stood up.

"The necklace won't keep a lot of the pain out so I expect that potion to be started soon."

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus said and both men were dismissed.

* * *

Next up: Severus meets his son and his friends. He also sends Hermione a letter.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

Chapter 8

Severus Snape, a man that didn't care about anyone, wanted and needed to know what kind of curse that had been used. He had created five known altering curses and only two caused pain. If Dumbledore had known he would of asked for more details. However he felt that this was something that he had to see for himself to know for sure.

He entered the hospital wing and thankfully Madam Pomfrey had already gone to bed. There was only one person in the wing and Severus approached the small child. At once it was like looking at himself at eleven and deep down he wondered if the child was bright. He shoved all of this to the back and pulled out his wand. The wand showed him a series of symbols that told him all he needed to know.

This was a curse that was inflicted to punish the father, though the child, and it had been one of the two that he had invented. He thought he had burned the curse but he figured that it had been one of the many secrets that had been stolen from him. He would need Miss Granger, since only a mother's hand could brew the potion and it had to be filled with love. She would want to see her son cured of his infliction.

If her hand was forced the potion would turn into a poison and it would kill the subject in a matter of moments. It would be a quick death but not a death that he would even wish on Harry Potter. He sat down and looked at the floor. He really hated his life and he hated it even more that someone was suffering because he had been too stupid to even think that maybe someone that he knew would be affected by what he had done.

"Severus," said the kind voice of Professor McGonagall.

He got up and put his wand back. "I'm leaving, Minerva."

"Severus, Albus told me what happened," McGonagall said, "Your son is in Gryffindor and I'll make sure that he's treated fairly."

"Unlike what you did for me," Severus snapped and McGonagall sighed.

"I hated what had happened," McGonagall told him.

He turned and looked at her. "I created a horrible curse to be inflicted on children of people that had messed with the Dark Lord and now that curse has been used on a boy that probably didn't even know me. Dumbledore told me that he's still going to suffer some pain and now I find out that the only person that can save his life is Miss Know-it-all Granger. How do you think that makes me feel?"

McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder. "Things will be okay and I'll make sure of that."

"If only your words could truly make things a reality," Severus told her and then left.

* * *

Anubis woke up the next morning in some discomfort but not enough to keep him from going to class. Several packages were waiting on him as well as his timetable. He then loaded his bag with what he needed and was told by Madam Pomfrey that he could leave. His first class was History of Magic and Laura and Teddy were there when he arrived.

"Anubis, there you are," Laura said, running over and hugging him.

"We thought you would never wake up," Teddy told him.

"I know, I was scared too," Anubis said.

"Are you feeling alright?" Laura asked as the door opened.

"I'm feeling a little bit of pain but that's about it," Anubis told her.

"I hope that a cure can be found," Laura told him.

"I hope so too, mate," Teddy said and then they entered the classroom.

Professor Binns was the same here as from where they had come from and despite what Laura and Teddy tried to do they joined the other Gryffindors in dreamland. Anubis was able to stay away and take excellent notes. When the bell rang he jolted his two friends awake and they headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts. In Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Lupin was showing them some basic dark creatures and thankfully that was all. Anubis didn't look like he was up to any spell working.

"So what do we have this afternoon?" Laura asked her two friends.

"Charms," Anubis moaned. "Professor Flitwick will make us try magic out."

"Will you be up to it?" Teddy asked him.

"I hope so," Anubis said.

"I don't know why you think your so special?" a girl that was setting next to them asked. "Of course your father thinks that he's so special too."

"Hay, leave him alone," Laura said to her, "Can't you see that he's ill."

"He's making it up," the girl said.

"Say that again," Laura snarled and the girl laughed.

"Ooh Malfoy likes Snape, how sick is that," the girl said, "Of course your family is really close, aren't they?"

Laura wanted to punch her but Teddy held her back.

"She's not worth it, trust me," he told her, "Come on, let's get out of here before a fight breaks out."

* * *

Snape had entered the Entrance Hall, trying to ignore Lupin's conversation, when he ran into a blond hair girl and a boy with blue hair.

"What are you both doing out here?" Snape demanded.

"Trying to keep Laura from starting a fight," the blue hair boy said and then a third boy came out and he just stared.

The boy looked just like him when he started at Hogwarts, minus the long hair.

"Severus," Lupin said and nudged him to break him out of his stupid staring look.

"Sorry, Lupin," Snape said. "What are you names?"

"I'm Teddy Lupin and these are my friends Laura Malfoy and Anubis Snape," the blue headed boy answered.

Snape glared at them, wanting no one to know that he remotely cared for the child that was his.

"Five points from Gryffindor for blocking the Great Hall," Snape said, thinking of only one way to temporarily handle it.

He then moved past them and into the Great Hall.

"Um, did we do something wrong?" Laura asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lupin said, "I'm giving Gryffindor ten points."

And he to headed inside.

* * *

"Can you believe what he did," Teddy said, "Taking points off because he thought we were blocking the Great Hall."

"Don't worry about it," Anubis said, "At least we got them back."

"True," Teddy said, though he was still upset about it.

During lunch, which all three of them stayed at the Gryffindor table as they didn't want to lose anymore points. A second year named Colin Creevy tried to introduce himself but a red hair boy pulled him away.

"You don't want to be friends with _them_," he said.

"Hay, what's wrong with us," Laura asked.

"Oh Gods, a Malfoy is talking to me," he said, and pulled out his wand, "Try one hex, Malfoy, and I'll hex you back."

Laura showed him exactly what she thought about him and stuck the middle finger up at him. "Fuck, you," she said.

Anubis and Teddy both laughed and then Anubis went back on the bench and landed on his back, his eyes closed.

"ANUBIS!" Laura screamed and a couple of the older Gryffindors came to the boy's aid.

"Get him to the hospital wing," Oliver Wood ordered.

* * *

"Severus, your needed at the hospital wing," said the urgent voice of Dumbledore.

Snape didn't need to be asked twice as he ran out of his office.

When he arrived he saw Anubis back in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly and Snape noticed Laura was crying and he had a funny feeling that this was bad.

"Is he going to be alright?" Laura asked her.

"I don't know, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, "Something happened to cause the necklace to stop working."

She turned to Snape who knew what the look meant. It was time to get the potion started.

"I'll write to her," Snape said and he left the hospital wing.

Twenty minutes later the owl took off with Snape's note. He hoped that the potion worked, as he never had it tested before. Because Gods help him, he couldn't stand loosing someone else that was connected to him.

* * *

Next up: Hermione gets the letter


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

* * *

To Everyone that reviewed: I might not of been able to answer your e-mails, something's going on here, but I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and I'll try and get to them. Oh if anyone wants to know how I'm able to do the e-mail responses to Reexamining Things, I had to go into the system.

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione wasn't expecting an owl during her study period. She was working on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Muggle Studies when it had arrived. She opened it and read:

_Miss Granger,_

_Your service is needed at once, as it may save a life._

_Professor S Snape,_

_Potions Master_

Hermione wondered what Professor Snape wanted and so she packed up her books and left Gryffindor Tower, thankfully without Ron and Harry with her. When she arrived at his office she knocked on the door.

"Enter, Miss Granger," Snape said and Hermione opened the door.

Hermione was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing there. He looked worried and Hermione wondered what was going on. There was also a golden cauldron and a line of potion ingredients.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad that you could make it," Dumbledore said, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger what I'm about to tell you no one is supposed to know, and that includes Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Do I have your promise that you won't tell."

"Of course," Hermione said.

Dumbledore then explained the whole thing about Anubis, Teddy, and Laura and the fact that Anubis had been hit with a curse that only a potion that had been invented by Professor Snape could cure.

"And why do you all need me?" Hermione asked.

"Because only the mother can brew the potion," Snape told her, "And that person is you."

Hermione stared at him, "Wait a minutes are you telling me that child that Ginny's making fun of is my, my, my son."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Dumbledore said. "And Teddy and Laura are acting like true friends in defending him."

"Oh Gods," Hermione said.

"Do you want to help us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, that boy's my son," Hermione said, "When do we start?"

"Right now," Snape said, "I'll read off the instructions and you do it."

Hermione took off her robe and rolled up her sleeves. "Let's do it."

Dumbledore smiled and excused himself. He knew that her son was in safe hands.

* * *

"Hay, where's Hermione at?" Weasley demanded when Laura and Teddy had gotten out of class.

"How should I know?" Laura said, "Why don't you go looking for her yourself."

Weasley went red, "Don't tempt me with a hex."

"Like you could really hex me," Laura snapped, "Now leave us alone and stop picking on Anubis."

And both of them walked down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

"Do you think that he'll be alright?" Laura asked Teddy.

"I hope so," Teddy said, "I mean, his father knows of how to cure him and I bet that's what he's doing."

"Do you think that's what Miss Granger is doing?" Laura asked; her tone low.

Laura didn't call Hermione Miss Granger because she disliked her but because she was always taught that you called parents Mr. someone or Miss someone.

"I'm sure that's exactly what she's doing," Teddy said and they both returned to their homework.

* * *

"The potion needs to stew overnight," Snape told Hermione, "I'll owl you when we're ready."

"Thanks," Hermione said and she placed the potion in stasis with a spell that Snape had taught her.

"Miss Granger, how do you personally feel about the fact that Mr. Snape is our child?" he asked, "Honest opinion."

Hermione put her robe back on, her hair wet from the heat of the potion.

"I'm surprised but not upset or mad," Hermione said, "I'm furious that Ginny would make fun of him when it's clear that he's in grave danger."

"Thanks for being honest," Snape told her.

"No problem, see you tomorrow," Hermione said and closed the door behind her gently.

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower Ron at once cornered her and he looked mad.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, Harry joining him.

"I was helping out Professor Snape," Hermione said truthfully.

"Oh I can tell you were really helping him out," Ron said, "Look at the state of your clothes. It looks like he was showing you a new use for a table."

Hermione saw red. How dare he accuse Professor Snape of _that_!

"Leave me alone, Ron, or I swear I'm going to hex you," Hermione snarled.

"Whatever, whore," Ron snarled and stormed out of the common room.

Hermione whole body went ridged with anger. "How dare he call me…that," she snarled, "I'm going to hex him until he's nothing but a pound of chemicals."

"Hermione were you really helping Snape out," Harry asked, "Not him doing something-."

"Harry, don't you even finish that sentence," Hermione cut in, "I was truthfully helping him out with something that only a female could do. He didn't touch me in any way, shape or form."

"Is it because of what happened in the Great Hall?" Harry asked her and Hermione nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's real sick, Harry," Hermione told him. "I can't tell you much but if I don't do this then he'll die."

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to explain anything to me. I trust you."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I'm going to wash up and then go to bed."

* * *

A/N: Boy Hermione's mad but at least Harry understands. Next up: Ron gets into trouble with Lupin and the potion gets completed.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

Chapter 10

Hermione was still furious with Ron the next morning and it showed in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Ron made a grade joke and it set Hermione off.

"Why don't you jump off the deep end, Weasley," she snarled, "No one cares about your stupid jokes."

"Whatever you say, whore," Ron snarled, "So are you doing Lupin as well?"

Hermione punched Ron so hard that she broke his nose. He screamed as blood poured out and Hermione stormed out of the classroom.

"She broke-."

"You stupid moron," Harry snarled, "How dare you accuse her of that."

He stormed out as well while Lupin took twenty points from Gryffindor and gave him detention.

Hermione hid in the one place that she knew no one would expect to find her at, the Quidditch Pitch. Ever since the three had arrived a side of Ron came out that Hermione was afraid of. He was so violent and evil, like Anubis was ruining something that he had planned out. She wanted to disappear forever and not come back. Suddenly a shadow came over her and she looked up to see Professor Snape standing there, an odd look on his face.

"Professor, I'm-."

"Miss Granger I don't want to hear it," Snape told her, "It is clear that you're here because you want to get away from people."

"Yeah, like Ron," Hermione muttered. "He's acting like such a jerk."

"Because of you helping me," Snape suggested and Hermione nodded. "You told him the truth and if he doesn't want to accept that then that's his problem."

"Well I wish he would not include me," Hermione snarled. "I'm doing this to help Anubis out and I'm not going to have him talk bad about him, he's such a nice kid."

"I sensed that," Snape said, "Now I need your help with the potion since you walked out on Defense Against the Dark-."

"I only walked out because Ron said that I was doing Lupin," Hermione cut in, "He knows that I would never-."

"Miss Granger, he's jealous," Snape said, cutting her off, "He wants to make you feel low because he hates the idea that you've made better grades then he can."

That didn't make Hermione feel better, it just made her madder.

"Calm down or you'll ruin the potion," Snape warned.

"Thanks for the advice," Hermione told him and they headed back into the castle.

Hermione worked to focus on adding the last two ingredients. The next to last would take an hour to brew and then they could add the final ingredient. Snape explained that once the last ingredient was added it could brew overnight and then they could give it to Anubis.

"Do I have to give it to him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and you have to pour the potion into the goblet yourself as well," Snape told her.

Hermione nodded as the potion bubbled.

Later that night Hermione ignored Ron as she worked on her Charms homework. She could feel him glaring at her but she didn't care. She looked over at the other table and saw Teddy and Laura working on their work. From the look that Teddy was sending it had to be History of Magic. It felt odd that Anubis would be friends with a Lupin, though she didn't think it was odd that he was friends with a Malfoy, both families had to be close.

Finally she finished her Charms work three hours later and closed her book and put it on the pile that included her Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. She then quickly left before Ron could start on her. The next day she headed down to the dungeons to pour the potion into the goblet. When she arrived she heard Professor Snape talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"Will the potion cure him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Snape answered, "But I'm worried about how Weasley is treating Granger. Anubis arrival has caused problems that weren't there before."

"I'm sure that they were there but didn't pop up," Dumbledore said. "I just hope that your son's recovery doesn't cause anymore problems."

"And how do you want me to handle it if it does happen?" Snape asked him.

"Your usual way," Dumbledore answered.

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Miss Granger, the potion is finish," Snape told her.

Hermione nodded, not wanting them to know that she had overheard what they had said.

"Well I'll let you both take care of our problem," Dumbledore said and then left.

Hermione poured the now silver potion into a goblet and both of them headed up to the hospital wing. When she walked in Madam Pomfrey helped her over where the asleep Anubis was at. Hermione then opened his mouth and forced the potion down his throat. At once a thick wave of black left him and it disappeared. Anubis woke up and at once Madam Pomfrey started to check him over, forcing Hermione off the bed.

"There's nothing more that you can do, Miss Granger," Snape told her.

"I know," Hermione said, feeling a deep affection for this child.

She was determined to have one just like him.

When she arrived late for Divination she excused herself and sat next to Harry, ignoring Ron. At once Ron wanted to know where she had been.

"Leave her alone," Harry said, "If she wants to tell you she'll tell you."

"I hope this doesn't have the word Snape attached to it," Ron said.

Hermione glared at him, how could he act like this? "So what if it has Professor Snape attacked to it? He's more of a wizard then you'll ever be. All you'll ever be is a mama's boy."

"Take that back," Ron spat.

"I'll only take that back when you stop acting like a jerk," Hermione countered and she stormed out once again.

* * *

Anubis was happy when Madam Pomfrey told him that the curse was now out of his body. However the Matron told him that he had to rest for at least a day before he could finally return to Gryffindor tower.

"I'm going to go insane," Anubis told Teddy and Laura.

"At least your not dead," Teddy told him and Laura nodded in agreement.

"I know," Anubis said. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Laura said.

"I almost didn't come to Hogwarts because my mum believed a lie," Anubis told them, "I want to change one thing."

"And what's that?"

Anubis pulled out a folded envelope. "I want to give this to my mum before something happens and we disappear."

"I'll give it to her," Teddy said.

"Thanks," Anubis said, handing it to him and then the Matron arrived.

"Both of you need to leave, Mr. Snape needs his rest."

Both Teddy and Laura left.

* * *

Hermione was happy to hear that Anubis would make a full recovery. Teddy handed her the envelope and told her not to open it until she was ready.

"What does it contain?" Hermione asked them.

"Anubis wouldn't tell me," Teddy lied, "But he said that it was important that you get it."

"Thanks, I'll read it soon enough," Hermione promised.

She had no idea that soon she wouldn't see them anymore.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the last one. Next up: Anubis, Teddy, and Laura find themselves back where they were and Hermione reads the letter.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Going Away

Rating: K

Summary: Hermione Granger leaves England during the soul hunt and eleven years later her son arrives at Hogwarts. What will Hermione do when she finds out that the world has moved on without her and so has her boyfriend. Will she find love in the least expected place and what will happen when Anubis is cursed and has to go away with Teddy and Laura in tow?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like to play with them.

Chapter 11

The next morning Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and noticed, at once, that Teddy and Laura weren't there. She looked around and then tapped the shoulder of a First Year.

"Where are Mr. Lupin and Miss Malfoy at?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know," she said, "Miss Malfoy wasn't even in bed and her bed looks like it hasn't even been slept in."

Hermione at once got up and ran to the Headmaster's office.

However she didn't have to go to his office. He was busy talking to Professor McGonagall and turned when Hermione approached. "Yes, Miss Granger."

"Where are Miss Malfoy and Mr. Lupin at?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm afraid that they've returned to their own time," Dumbledore said, "I sensed them leaving early this morning."

"And Anubis," Hermione said.

"Gone, as well," Dumbledore said. "They were all only here until Mr. Snape got better."

Hermione felt her heart break. She was no longer going to see him again.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione sighed, "I'm fine," she said and then headed up to Gryffindor tower.

Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile and then returned to his conversation with McGonagall.

Hermione pulled the letter out, the only proof that it hadn't been a huge dream, and opened it.

_**Hello, Mum,**_

_**If your reading this then we're all back to where we need to be, don't be sad. The reason for this letter is to tell you that during your sixth year my dad will be forced to kill Dumbledore. He put on a curse ring and that gave him only a year to live, after dad had given him a potion that contained the curse. You must make sure that nothing keeps that from happening but I don't want you to hate him.**_

_**I want you to know the truth because you kept me from going to Hogwarts because you believed that my dad was still alive and thought that he would kill me. Also I don't know the whole thing that caused me to be born but don't hate dad. I'm sure that he had no choice in what he did.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Anubis**_

Hermione cried.

* * *

When Anubis woke up he was still in the hospital wing but he felt different. He got up just as Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Well it seems that your back, Mr. Snape," she said, "Your father will be most pleased that you finally recovered from the curse."

"My dad," Anubis said.

"Yes, Headmaster Snape," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll let your mum know that you're fine as well."

"Thanks," Anubis said and she left.

A few minutes later his mother came rushing in and hugged him, tears going down her face.

"Oh I'm so happy that you're fine," she said.

"Mrs. Lupin, you need to let the child rest," Madam Pomfrey said.

However her words fell on deft ears as Teddy and Laura came rushing in.

"Your okay," Laura said.

"I'm surprised that we all got back," Teddy said.

"Everyone out, out, out, out, before I hex all of you," she hissed.

She pushed them all out and then closed the door.

The next morning Anubis was finally able to leave but he was called to the Headmaster's office. His father, slightly older, smiled at him when he entered.

"Sit down," he ordered and Anubis sat down, "I must say that I'm proud of you that you managed to keep people from hating me."

"Thanks, sir," Anubis said.

He got up and came over to him. "Can I have a hug," he asked and Anubis hugged him with everything that he had.

"I love you, son," Snape told him.

"I love you too, dad," Anubis said, tears welling up.

Meanwhile in the quarters Hermione was smiling as her husband entered.

"Remus, I've got news," she told him.

"What?" Remus asked her.

"How do you feel about having a little girl," Hermione asked him.

Remus stared at her, "You're expecting?" And Hermione nodded and they hugged, kissed and laughed.

Of course Hermione wondered how Anubis would take the fact that a little girl would be soon invading their home. Hermione figured that she would figure that out when the time came.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I hope that all of you enjoyed this story. I don't know if I'll post a sequel but if I do then you'll read it.


End file.
